Agaisnt All Odds
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: The Elders made Leo and Piper break up. Piper misses Leo so much that it's starting to take it's toll on her. Will they find their way back to each other before it's too late for Piper?
1. Missed A Loved One

Chapter One  
Missing A Loved One

Leo and Piper broke up a few months ago. Piper has been taking the break really hard, she has been crying a lot and her sisters can't take it anymore. Piper is sitting on the sofa crying once again when Paige walks in.  
"Are you crying?" Paige asked.  
"Yeah I am." Piper answered.  
Phoebe walks into the living room.  
"Do you still miss?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yes, I do Pheebs." Piper answered.  
Phoebe and Paige hug Piper.  
~Meanwhile~  
Leo is off doing his other job while thinking about Piper.  
Gideon appears.  
"What are you thinking about?" Gideon asked.  
"It's not what it's who." Leo answered.  
"Who are you thinking about?" Gideon asked.  
"I'm thinking about Piper Halliwell." Leo answered.  
"Leo…you know as well as I know that you can't be with Piper because it's against the rules." Gideon yelled.  
"I know that Gideon but I can't change the way I feel about her no matter how hard I try." Leo said.  
Gideon shakes his head and than disappears. Leo orbs to the Halliwell Manor and watches the girls from the window. Piper, Paige and Phoebe are sitting on the sofa.  
"It's just not fair that it has to be this way and I wish there wasn't any stupid rules keeping Leo from being with me." Piper sobbed.  
Phoebe sighed.  
"Leo will come back to Piper." Phoebe said.  
"How do you know that Pheebs?" Piper asked.  
"I know that Piper because Leo loves you." Phoebe answered.  
A pretty girl walks up to Leo.  
"Hi there I'm Lalanie Pineda." the girl said.  
"I'm Leo Wyatt." Leo replied.  
"What are you doing?" Lalanie asked.  
"I'm checking on someone that I love." Leo answered.  
"Who is that?" Lalanie asked.  
Leo sighs.  
"It's Piper Halliwell." Leo answered.  
"I just moved in and I haven't gotten around to introducing myself to the Halliwell sisters." Lalanie said.


	2. Watching Over Piper

Chapter Two  
Watching Over Piper

It is a few days later now. Piper is sitting on couch looking up the ceiling. Paige walks into the room.  
"Do you still miss Leo?" Paige asked.  
"Yeah I do Paige." Piper answered.  
Leo is watching from outside the manor.  
~Meanwhile inside the Halliwell Manor~  
"I've got to go to work now." Piper said.  
"Are you sure that you're up for going to work?" Paige asked.  
"I've got no choice Paige because everyone is probably wondering why I have not been there in awhile." Piper answered.  
Piper walks to P3. A guy with sandy blond hair and green eyes walks over to Piper.  
"Where have been lately Piper?" the guy asked.  
Piper looks away.  
"I've been in a deep depression over losing someone that I love with my heart." Piper answered.  
"Who is he?" the guy asked.  
"I don't want to say Isaiah." Piper answered.  
Isaiah grabs Piper.  
"I want you to tell me who he is right now." Isaiah yelled.  
"No, I'm not telling." Piper said.  
Isaiah throws Piper into the wall.  
Leo has been watching from a distance but he's disguise as a masked hero.  
"Get your hands off her." Leo yelled.  
Leo comes running and punches Isaiah.  
"Why are you standing up for Piper?" Isaiah asked.  
"I just want to see Piper get hurt." Leo answered.  
Piper looks at Leo.  
"Do I know you?" Piper asked.  
"No, we have never met." Leo answered.  
"What is your name?" Piper asked.  
"I'm Leonardo." Leo answered.  
Piper stares at Leonardo. Leo kicks Isaiah in the stomach. Gideon's voice comes into Leo's head.  
"That name isn't going to fool Piper for long." Gideon said.  
"Um…. Piper doesn't know my whole name." Leo replied.  
"I know that Leo but if you're not careful than Piper find out your whole name." Gideon said.  
Leo sighed.  
"Isaiah I want to leave Piper alone from now on." Leo yelled.  
"I'll leave Piper alone." Isaiah said.  
Piper looks away. Leo orbs back to the heavens. Isaiah sees Leo orb. Piper looks at Isaiah.  
Isaiah has a weird look on his face.  
"What's wrong Isaiah?" Piper asked.  
"I'm not sure how to explain what I saw." Isaiah answered.  
Piper sighs and goes home.  
"What are you doing home so early?" Paige asked.  
"I just didn't want put up with Isaiah Sullivan." Piper answered.  
"What did Isaiah do?" Paige asked.  
"Isaiah tried to hurt me but a guy named Leonardo stop him." Piper answered.  
"Leonardo." Paige said.  
"That's what I said." Piper replied.  
Paige sits on the couch.  
"What did Leonardo look like?" Paige asked.  
"I couldn't really tell because he had a mask over his face." Piper answered.  
"Did you recognize his voice?" Paige asked.  
"No, I didn't recognize his voice." Piper answered.  
"Oh I was just wondering." Paige said.  
All of a sudden the doorbell rings. Paige walks over and opens the door. A girl with shoulder length red hair and green eyes is standing on the side of the door.  
"My name is Lalanie Pineda and I just moved in next door with my brother Miklos." the girl said.  
Piper walks over to the door.  
"My name is Piper Halliwell and this is my sister Paige Matthews." Piper answered.  
"I thought there were three people living here." Lalanie said.  
"Yeah there is." Paige replied.  
"Where is your other sister?" Lalanie asked.  
"The other sister is at her job." Piper answered.  
"What is your sister's name?" Lalanie asked.  
"My name is Pheobe Halliwell." a voice answered.  
Phoebe walks into the house.  
"It's nice to meet you Lalanie and welcome to the neighborhood." Pheobe replied.  
Piper stares into space. Paige hugs Piper.  
"Piper, you will get Leo back soon." Paige said.  
"I hope you're right Paige because I can't take this much longer." Piper replied.


	3. Lalanie’s Brilliant Idea

Chapter Three  
Lalanie's Brilliant Idea

Its a few days later now. Lalanie is really good friends with Piper, Paige and Phoebe now. Piper is sitting on the back porch looking up at the heavens. Lalanie, Paige, and Phoebe are inside in the living room.  
"Where's your brother?" Paige asked.  
"My brother is at work." Lalanie answered.  
"Where does your brother work?" Phoebe asked.  
"Miklos works at the Cinema." Lalanie answered.  
Paige looks outside where Piper is sitting. Piper has her head buried in her hands and she's bawling her eyes.  
Paige looks at Phoebe.  
"We have to figure out a way to get Piper and Leo back together." Paige said.  
Lalanie grins.  
"I have an idea how to get Leo and Piper together." Lalanie replied.  
"What is your idea?" Paige asked.  
"The idea is that we hold a Karaoke night somewhere, we get Leo to go and get him to sing a song to Piper." Lalanie answered.  
"That's a great idea Lalanie and we can have the Karaoke night at P3." Paige said.  
Lalanie looks at Paige.  
"What's P3?" Lalanie asked.  
"It is Piper's club." Phoebe answered.  
"That's a great place for the Karaoke night." Lalanie said.  
"We'd have to run it buy Piper first." Paige replied.  
"I know that but we can't tell her the part about Leo." Phoebe saif.  
"Yeah I know Pheebs." Paige replied.  
Phoebe walks over and sits down next to Piper.  
"What do you want Pheebs?" Piper asked.  
"I just wanted to know how business is at P3 lately." Phoebe answered.  
"It hasn't been that great lately." Piper said.  
Phoebe smiles at little.  
"Lalanie came with an idea to get things up and run again at P3." Phoebe replied.  
"What is Lalanie's idea?" Piper asked.  
"Lalanie's idea is to have a Karaoke night." Phoebe answered.  
"That's brilliant idea." Piper said.  
"Does that mean you'll do it?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah of course I will." Piper answered.  
"When should the Karaoke night take place?" Phoebe asked.  
"I was thinking on Friday night." Piper answered.  
Piper walks inside, she makes some posters and than goes to P3 to put the posters up. Isaiah walks over and looks at the posters.  
"How did you come up with this idea?" Isaiah asked.  
"I didn't come with it." Piper answered.  
"Who came up with this idea than?" Isaiah asked.  
"My new neighbor Lalanie Pineda came up with it." Piper answered.  
~Meanwhile at the park Phoebe is looking for Leo~  
"Where are you Leo Wyatt?" Phoebe asked in a yell.  
"I'm right here Phoebe." Leo answered.  
"There's going to be Karaoke night at P3 on Friday." Phoebe said.  
"Why are you telling me this?" Leo asked.  
"I think it's time that you got back together with Piper because she driving me and Paige insane with continuous crying." Phoebe answered.  
"How is the Karaoke night supposed to get me back with Piper?" Leo asked.  
"I was thinking you could come and sing a song to Piper." Phoebe answered.  
Leo smiles and than orbs out. Phoebe walks back to the Halliwell Manor.  
"Where did you go?" Paige asked.  
"I went to talk to Leo about coming to Karaoke night." Phoebe answered.  
"Is Leo coming?" Paige asked.  
"I'm not sure because he orbed out before giving me an answer." Phoebe answered.  
Piper walks into the manor.  
"What are you two talking about?" Piper asked.  
"We were just talking about the Karaoke night." Paige answered.  
"I've got some posters up at club and I hope this idea works" Piper said.


	4. Karaoke Night At P3

Chapter Four  
Karaoke Night At P3

It's now Friday night. There's only a few more hours left until the Karaoke night. Piper has been at the club all day getting ready for the Karaoke night. Isaiah walks over to Piper.  
"How does it look Isaiah?" Piper asked.  
"It looks great Piper." Isaiah answered.  
"I really hope this Karaoke night is a success." Piper said.  
"How long have you been here?" Isaiah asked.  
"I've been here since 5:00am." Piper answered.  
Isaiah stares at Piper.  
"Piper, I think you need to go home for a couple of hours so you can rest and don't worry about the Karaoke night because I'll look after things until you get back." Isaiah said.  
Piper hugs Isaiah.  
"Isaiah I sometimes wonder what I would do if you weren't around to help me out." Piper replied.  
"Are you still mad at me for coming onto you the other day?" Isaiah asked.  
"I'm not mad anymore and I like you but not in that way." Piper answered.  
"I get the feeling that you love someone else." Isaiah said.  
Piper nods her head.  
"Yeah there is someone else Isaiah." Piper replied.  
"Who is he?" Isaiah asked.  
"I really don't want to say because it would hurt too much to talk about him." Piper answered.  
"Why would it hurt too much to talk about him?" Isaiah asked.  
"We broke up a few months ago and I've been missing him a lot." Piper answered.  
"Does Phoebe have a boyfriend?" Isaiah asked.  
"No, I do think so." Piper answered.  
"I was just wondering." Isaiah said.  
"Do you like Phoebe?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah I do." Isaiah answered.  
"Why do you always come on me than if you liked my sister?" Piper asked.  
Isaiah sighs.  
"I'm not sure if Phoebe feels the same about me so I don't want to tell just in case she doesn't that's why I pretend to like you." Isaiah answered.  
"I can find if she likes you." Piper said.  
Isaiah smiles.  
"Would you really do that?" Isaiah asked.  
"Yeah of course I will." Piper answered.  
Piper walks back to manor.  
"Is everything ready for the Karaoke night?" Paige asked.  
"Isaiah Sullivan is taking of things for me." Piper answered.  
Phoebe walks into the room.  
"What are you doing home?" Phoebe asked.  
"I need to come home to take a rest because I've been work to hard today." Piper answered.  
"Who is looking after the P3?" Phoebe asked.  
"Isaiah Sullivan is looking after the club for me." Piper answered.  
"That's good Piper." Phoebe said.  
"What do you think of Isaiah?" Piper asked.  
"Well Isaiah seems like a nice guy and he's really cute." Phoebe answered.  
"Isaiah really likes you." Piper said.  
"It seems that he likes you too." Phoebe replied.  
Piper shakes her head.  
"Isaiah was only pretending to like me because he wasn't sure how you felt about him" Piper says.  
"Did Isaiah really say that?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah he did Pheebs." Piper answered.  
Paige sighed.  
"What's the matter with you Paige?" Phoebe asked.  
"I just want to find a boyfriend that's all." Paige answered.  
Piper lets a long sigh.  
"Well at least you'll have someone." Piper said.  
Paige and Phoebe hug Piper. Piper walks up to her room and falls asleep as her head hits the pillow.  
~Meanwhile back in the living room~  
"I really hope that Leo shows up at the Karaoke night because I don't know how much more of Piper's depression I can take." Phoebe replied.  
A few hours later Piper wakes up and takes off to the club.  
"Did you find some songs for the people to sing tonight?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah I did Piper and I put them into a binder." Isaiah answered.  
Phoebe walks up to Isaiah.  
"How are you tonight Isaiah?" Phoebe asked.  
"I'm okay Phoebe." Isaiah answered.  
Phoebe smiles.  
"Yeah so I am." Phoebe said.  
Isaiah looks at Piper.  
"Did you tell her?" Isaiah asked.  
"Yeah I did tell her." Piper answered.  
"I'm glad that you told her for me." Isaiah said.  
Piper walks off, she sits by the wall and buries her head in her hands.  
"Did anyone sing any songs yet?" Paige asked.  
"Yes, a few people did." Isaiah answered.  
Phoebe looks at the door of the club and starts to smile.  
"What are you smiling about Pheebs?" Paige asked.  
"Leo just showed up." Phoebe answered.  
Paige turns her attention to the door and sees Leo too. Leo walks over to Phoebe and Paige.  
"Where's Piper?" Leo asked.  
"Piper is over by the wall bawling her eyes out." Phoebe answered.  
Leo walks up to the stage and starts flipping the through the binder of songs. All of a sudden the song "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney catches Leo's eye.  
A girl walks over to Leo.  
"Are you going to sing a song?" the girl asked.  
"Yeah I am." Leo answered.  
"My name is Ariel Brooke." the girl said.  
"I'm Leonardo Wyatt but I prefer to be called Leo." Leo replied.  
"What song are you going to sing?" Ariel asked.  
"I am going to sing "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney." Leo answered.  
Ariel takes the microphone.  
"The next singing is Leo Wyatt and he will be singing "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney." Ariel said.  
Piper is back with her sisters now.  
"Did she say Leo Wyatt?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah that's what she said." Paige answered.  
Leo takes the microphone.  
"I'd like to dedicated this song to a very special person in my life who happens to be the owner of P3." Leo said.  
_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah_  
Leo puts the microphone down, he walks off the stage and sits down on bench by the walks over and sits next to Leo.  
"When were you planning to me that you could sing like that?" Piper asked.  
"I know that I'm going singer but I just don't like singing a whole lot." Leo answered.  
Piper kisses Leo on the cheek.  
"That was sweet of you do Leo." Piper said.  
Leo stands up and pulls Piper up into his arms.  
"Will you take me back?" Leo asked.  
"Yeah of course I'll take you back." Piper answered.  
Leo smiles. Piper turns around so she is facing Leo.  
"I missed holding you in my arms so much." Leo whispered.  
"Well I missed everything about you Leo Wyatt." Piper said.  
"How much did you miss me?" Leo asked.  
"I missed you more than words can say." Piper answered.  
Leo smiles and tightens his grip on Piper.  
"I promise never to let you go every again because I was incomplete without you." Leo said.  
Paige and Phoebe smile.  
"It looks like Lalanie's idea worked." Paige replied.  
Gideon is watching Leo and Piper from heaven. Gideon's voice comes into Leo's head.  
"I want you and Piper up here right now." Gideon said.  
"What for Gideon?" Leo asked.  
"I'll tell you when you get up here." Gideon answered.  
Leo holds Piper tightly and orbs up to heaven.  
"Why are we here Leo?" Piper aseds.  
"I told Leo to bring you here with him because I want to talk to the both of you." Gideon answered.  
"What do you want to talk to us about?" Leo asked.  
"I just wanted to tell that I won't allow you two to be together." Gideon answered.  
Leo shakes his head.  
"Gideon, I don't care if me being with Piper is against the rules because I love her." Leo yelled.  
Piper smiles. Gideon looks at Piper.  
"What about you?" Gideon asked  
"I love Leo more than anything else in the whole universe and he's everything to me. Piper answered  
Gideon sighed  
"I'm going to have to talk to the other elders about this." Gideon said.  
"Is it okay if for Leo to stay at manor again?" Piper asked.  
Gideon thinks for a minute.  
"Yeah sure but he has to behave himself." Gideon answered.  
Leo orbs him and Piper back to the manor. Phoebe and Paige are sitting on the sofa.  
"Are you two back together yet?" Paige asked.  
"Yeah we are but Gideon is going to talk with the other elders to make sure it's okay." Leo answered.


	5. The Mysterious Boys From The Future

Chapter Five  
The Mysterious Boys From The Future

Phoebe sighed.  
"What's wrong Pheebs?" Piper asked.  
"This little boy showed up while you and Leo were out." Phoebe answered  
A little boy orbs into the room. Leo looks at the little boy.  
"Who are you?" Leo asks.  
"My name is Wyatt." the little boy answers.  
"Where did you come from Wyatt?" Piper asked.  
"I'm from the future but that's all I can tell you." Wyatt answered.  
All of a sudden the doorbell rings. Paige walks over and opens the door to find Isaiah on the other side.  
"What are you doing here Isaiah?" Paige asked.  
"I came over to talk with Phoebe." Isaiah answered.  
Paige smiles and walks into the living room. Piper looks at Paige.  
"Who is at the door Paige?" Piper asked.  
"It's Isaiah Sullivan and he wants to talk to Phoebe." Paige answered.  
Phoebe smiles and walks to the door.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Phoebe asked.  
"I wanted to know if you'd go out with me tonight." Isaiah answered.  
Phoebe blushes a little.  
"Yeah of course I'll go out with you Isaiah." Phoebe said.  
"I'll be back within the hour to pick you up." Isaiah replied.  
Phoebe shuts the door and runs up to her to get ready. Wyatt smiles and walks out the kitchen. Gideon's voice comes into Leo's head again.  
"Leonardo Wyatt get up here immediately." Gideon said.  
Leo orbs to heaven.  
"What is it Gideon?" Leo asked.  
"The other elders and I have talked things over." Gideon answered.  
"What is the verdict?" Leo asked.  
"Leonardo Wyatt you are allowed to be with Piper Halliwell." Gideon answered.  
"Gideon, I really have to ask you something." Leo said.  
"What it is Leonardo?" Gideon asked.  
"This boy showed up at the manor, he can orb and he said that he came from the future." Leo answered.  
"We aren't sure who the boy is yet but we are on it." Gideon said.  
Leo orbs back to the Halliwell Manor.  
"Where did you take of to Leo?" Piper asked.  
"Gideon wanted to see me." Leo answered.  
"What did Gideon want to see you about?" Paige asked.  
"Gideon wanted to see me to tell me that I'm allowed to be with Piper." Leo answered.  
Piper runs into Leo's arms. Paige lets a long sigh.  
"I'm going to see if Phoebe needs any help getting ready for her date with Isaiah." Paige said.  
Leo and Piper nod their heads. Paige walks up to Phoebe's room and knocks on the door.  
"Do you need some help getting ready for your date with Isaiah?" Paige asked.  
"Yes I do Paige because I can't seem to find anything to wear." Phoebe answered.  
Paige walks into Phoebe's room and over to the closet.  
"How about your blue tank top and your long black skirt?" Paige asked.  
"I don't know Paige I wanted to look really pretty." Phoebe answered.  
Paige looks in the closet again.  
"How does your short black mini skirt and your blue spaghetti strap top sound?" Paige asked.  
"That's sounds perfect Paige." Phoebe answered.  
Paige throws the short black mini skirt and blue spaghetti strap top on Phoebe's bed.  
~Meanwhile in the living room Leo and Piper are all cuddly on the couch~  
Wyatt walks into the living room with a tub of ice cream.  
Piper looks at the clock on the wall.  
"Wyatt, don't you think it's a little late to be eating ice cream because it might give you a tummy ache." Piper said.  
Wyatt ignores Piper and walks outside to the back porch.  
"Are you getting the strange feeling that Wyatt reminds you of someone we know?" Leo asked.  
"Yeah I am Leo." Piper answered.  
Phoebe walks into the living room.  
"Wow, you look beautiful Phoebe." Leo replied.  
"Thanks Leo." Phoebe said.  
Piper stares at Leo.  
"What's your problem Piper?" Leo asked.  
"I just don't appreciate you giving my sister a compliant like that." Piper answered.  
"Piper, there's no need to get jealous because you know that you are the only one for me." Leo said.  
Piper smiles and kisses Leo.  
"Can you do a favor before Isaiah shows up?" Piper asked.  
"It depends on what the favor is." Phoebe answered.  
"Do you think you can find out who Wyatt is?" Piper asked.  
"I can try Piper." Phoebe answerrf.  
"Wyatt is out on the back porch." Piper saif.  
Phoebe walks out to the back porch and sits next to Wyatt.  
Wyatt looks at Phoebe.  
"I was wondering if you'd tell me who you are and the reason that you're here." Phoebe said.  
"Do you promise not tell a soul?" Wyatt asked.  
"Yes, I promise Wyatt." Phoebe answered.  
"I'll tell you my whole name than maybe you can figure it out for yourself." Wyatt said.  
"What is your whole name?" Phoebe asked.  
"My whole name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." Wyatt answered.  
Phoebe's eyes widen.  
"Which charmed one is your mother?" Phoebe asked.  
"Piper is my mother." Wyatt answered.  
Phoebe stares at Wyatt.  
"Leo's your father right." Phoebe said.  
Wyatt nods his head.  
"Yes, that's right but if Leo and Piper find out about me than I might not be born." Wyatt replied.  
"I won't tell them Wyatt." Phoebe said.  
"Thanks a lot Auntie Phoebe." Wyatt replied.  
"Why are you here anyway?" Phoebe asked.  
"I'm here to make sure I'm born and that my parents don't break up again." Wyatt answered.  
Wyatt and Phoebe walk back inside.  
"Did you find out who Wyatt is?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah I did Piper but I can't tell you because if I do he might not be born." Phoebe answered.  
Paige walks into the living room.  
"I know who Wyatt is too." Paige said.  
"How did you find out?" Wyatt asked.  
"My bedroom window was open and I heard everything." Paige answered.  
"Paige you can't tell my parents because if you do than my life will be at risk." Wyatt said.  
"It's okay Wyatt I won't tell either." Paige replied.  
All of a sudden the doorbell rings. Piper walks over and opens the door to find Isaiah standing on the other side.  
"Is Phoebe ready to go yet?" Isaiah asked.  
"Yes, she is Isaiah." Piper answered.  
Phoebe appeared.  
"Wow, Phoebe you so beautiful tonight." Isaiah said.  
Phoebe smiles. Isaiah takes Phoebe's hand, they walk down the driveway and out of sight. Piper walks back into the living room and sits back down on the couch with Leo.  
Prue is sitting in the armchair looking up at the ceiling.  
"What's the matter Paige?" Piper asked.  
"I feel so left because I don't have a boyfriend." Paige answered.  
"Paige, you'll find someone." Leo said.  
"Thanks Leo but I don't think that's possible." Paige replied.  
Paige walks up to her room.  
"Do you really think Paige will find a boyfriend?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah of course she will." Leo answered.  
Wyatt is sitting on the floor in front of the couch.  
"Leo is right." Wyatt said.  
"How do you know?" Piper asked.  
"Piper, I'm from the future remember so I just know." Wyatt answered.  
Leo looks at Piper and than at Wyatt. Paige walks back into the room. All of a sudden another little boy orbs into the room.  
"Who are you?" Leo asked.  
"I'm Wyatt's younger brother." Chris answered.  
Wyatt states at Chris.  
"What are you doing here Chris?" Wyatt asked.  
"I came because mom told me too." Chris answered.  
"What happened now?" Wyatt asks.  
"I don't think you're going to like it." Chris answered.  
"Will you just tell me?" Wyatt asked.  
"It's our dad." Chris answered.  
"What about dad?" Wyatt asked.  
"Dad got turned evil just after you left." Chris answered.  
"That's not possible because he could never turn his back on mom." Wyatt yelled.  
"It's the truth Wyatt." Chris said.  
Wyatt lets out a long sigh.  
"How did this happen?" Wyatt asked.  
"I don't knowWyatt that's why mom sent me here so I could find out." Chris answered.  
Piper and Leo walk outside to the balcony.  
"Do Leo & Piper have anymore children in the future?" Paige asked.  
Chris stares at Paige.  
"It's okay Chris because Auntie Paige won't tell." Wyatt answered.  
"Are one of you going to answer my question?" Paige asked.  
"There's just us two." Wyatt answered.  
Chris looks at Wyatt and shakes his head.  
"What is it?" Chris asked.  
"That's were you're wrong Wyatt." Chris answered.  
"What do you mean Christopher Perry Halliwell?" Wyatt asked.  
"I mean that we are not the only children of Piper and Leo because mom is going to have another baby." Chris answered.  
Wyatt just stares into space.  
"I've sure missed a lot since I left." Wyatt said.  
"Wyatt I can't believe that you didn't figure it out before you left because remember how sick mom was." Chris replied.  
"Hmm…now that you mention mom was sick a lot before I left." Wyatt said.  
Chris smiles and sits on the floor next to his brother.  
"I didn't know that's what was wrong with her until she told me." Chris replied.  
"When did she find out?" Wyatt asked.  
"She found the day after you left." Chris answered.  
"Does dad know?" Wyatt asked.  
"No, mom didn't get the chance to tell him yet." Chris answered.  
"I still can't believe that Piper and Leo have three children in the future." Paige said.  
Leo orbs into the room.  
"We got a major problem Paige." Leo replied.  
"What is it Leo?" Paige asked.  
"There is a demon outside and Piper froze him." Leo answered.  
"We need Phoebe but we don't where she is." Paige said.  
"Phoebe is at the park" Chris replies.  
Leo looks at Chris.  
"How did you know that Chris?" Leo asked.  
"I have the power to sense where people are" Chris answers.  
"Will you go get her?" Paige asked.  
"Yeah of course I will." Leo answered.  
Leo orbs to the park.  
'What are you doing here?" Isaiah asked.  
"I'm sorry Isaiah but Phoebe has to go." Leo answered.  
"What's going on Leo?" Phoebe asked.  
"I'll tell on the way there." Leo answered.


	6. Facing the Demon Wrath

Chapter Six  
Facing the Demon Wrath

Phoebe kisses Isaiah.  
"I'll phone you later Isaiah." Phoebe said.  
Isaiah smiles. Leo and Phoebe walk off.  
"Do you still want to what's going on?" Leo asked.  
"Yea, I do Leo." Phoebe answered.  
"A demon showed up at the manor." Leo said.  
"What are standing around for?" Phoebe asked.  
"Phoebe chill out." Leo answered.  
Leo orbs back to the manor. Phoebe walks as fast as she can back to the manor. The demon goes to attack Piper. Leo jumps in between Piper and the demon. The demon pushes Leo out of the way and makes Piper go flying through the air. Leo glares at the demon.  
"Who did it than?" Leo asked.  
"I did Leo." Chris answered.  
"How do you have Telekinesis?" Leo asked.  
"I can't say because it would put mine and my brother's lives at risk." Chris answered.  
Piper starts to come around. Leo orbs over to where Piper is lying.  
"Are you okay Piper?" Leo asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine Leo." Piper answered.  
The demon gets back up and gets ready to attack again. Paige looks at Piper.  
"Piper, blow him up already." Paige said.  
"I'm not sure that I can right now." Piper replied.  
"What do you mean Piper?" Phoebe asked.  
"I'm shaken from the demon throwing me threw the air." Piper answered.  
Leo notices that Piper is hurt and he lets a sigh.  
"What's the matter Leo?" Paige asked.  
"Piper is hurt." Leo answered.  
"Well than heal her." Paige said.  
Leo heals Piper.  
"Can you blow him up now?" Phoebe asked.  
"I was getting to that." Piper answered.  
Piper blows up the demon. Chris orbs to where Wyatt is.  
"You know mom and dad could have found out about us than we'd be in trouble," Wyatt said.  
"Wyatt, you sounded just like mom when you said that." Chris replied.  
"Do you want to be born?" Wyatt asked.  
"Yes, of course I do." Chris answered.  
"Well stop giving hints." Wyatt said.  
~Meanwhile the charmed ones and Leo are inside~  
Piper lets a long sigh.  
"What's the matter Piper?" Leo asked.  
"I'm just really tired Leo." Piper answered.  
Leo smiles at Piper. Piper walks up to her room. Phoebe and Paige go to their rooms. Leo orbs up to Piper's room leaving Wyatt and Chris alone. Wyatt sighs.  
"What's wrong bro?" Chris asks.  
"If I'm not conceived soon that I won't be born." Wyatt answered.  
"I won't worry about it Wyatt." Chris said.  
~Meanwhile in Piper's room~  
Leo is sitting by the window looking up at the heavens. Piper is lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.  
"What are you think about Leo?" Piper asked.  
"I'm trying to figure out who Wyatt and Chris are." Leo answered.  
"Who are they then?" Piper asked.  
"I haven't figure that out yet." Leo answered.  
"Leo just forget about it tonight and come to bed." Piper said.  
Leo walks over to the bed and lies down next to Piper. Piper smiles and kisses Leo on the forehead. They fall asleep in each others arms.


	7. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter Seven  
Sibling Rivalry

The next morning Leo wakes up first and orbs to the park to be alone with his thoughts. Piper wakes up, she finds Leo missing and goes looking for him. Chris walks into the living room where Piper is pacing back and forth.  
"Why are pacing back 'n' forth like that?" Chris asksed.  
"I woke to find that Leo is missing." Piper answered.  
"Piper I won't get worried over it because he will be back." Chris said.  
"How can you be so sure?" Piper asked.  
"I just know from experience what Leo is like." Chris answered.  
Wyatt walks into the room.  
"Chris I told you already that if you want to be born than be careful." Wyatt said.  
"Wyatt you sound like dad when you talk like that." Chris replied.  
"It's actually what dad told me before I left to come back here." Wyatt said.  
Chris stares at Wyatt.  
"What did he mean by that?" Chris asked.  
"It's quite obvious that he wants us to be born too." Wyatt answered.  
Leo orbs into the living room.  
"I told you that he'd come back Piper." Chris said.  
Piper runs over and hugs Leo.  
"Where did you go?" Piper asked.  
"I just wanted some time alone with my thoughts so I went to the park." Leo answered.  
"Well the next time leave me a note if you if want to alone with your thoughts." Piper said.  
Leo smiles and kisses Piper. Wyatt and Chris look away.  
"Oh okay seeing our parents kiss like that it just a bit disturbing." Chris whispered to Wyatt.  
"It's even worse in the future because when they start to kiss they don't when to stop." Wyatt said.  
Leo stares at Chris and Wyatt.  
"What are you two talking about?" Leo asked.  
"Oh nothing Leo." Chris answered.  
Wyatt grins. Chris shakes his head.  
"Why did you do that Christopher Perry?" Wyatt asked.  
"I just don't like it when you grin like that because it reminds me of mom." Chris answered.  
"Do you miss mom?" Wyatt asked.  
"Yes, I do Wyatt." Chris answered as a tear rolls down his face.  
"It so obvious that you favor mom over dad." Wyatt said.  
"Yeah I do because dad doesn't pay much attention to me." Chris replied.  
Chris gets this weird look in his eyes.  
"What's wrong Chris?" Wyatt asked.  
"I've got this feeling that something is wrong with mom in the future." Chris answered.  
"Yeah of course because remember she pregnant again." Wyatt said.  
"Wyatt that's not it." Chris yelled.  
Phoebe and Paige walk into the room.  
"What is going on here?" Phoebe asked.  
"Chris is getting a feeling that something is wrong with our mother". Wyatt answered.  
"What are you powers Chris?" Paige asked.  
"I can't tell you because it's too risky." Chris answered.  
Leo orbs him and Piper out to the balcony so they can be alone.  
"It looks it's safe to tell us your powers now." Paige said.  
"My powers are orbing, telekinesis, molecular combustion, gut instinct and healing." Chris replied.  
Paige looks at Wyatt.  
"What about you Wyatt?" Paige asked.  
"I can orb, heal, create forcefields, molecular combustion, and conjuring." Wyatt answered.  
"You both have quite a mixture of powers." Phoebe said.  
Chris orbs out.  
"Where did he go?" Paige asked.  
"It's nothing to worry Aunt Paige because he does that a lot just like Leo." Wyatt answered.  
Paige smiles and looks at Phoebe.  
"What is it Paige?" Phoebe asked.  
"I just wanted to know if you've told Isaiah that you're a witch yet." Paige answered.  
"No, I haven't told him because I'm waiting for the right time." Phoebe said.  
Leo orbs into the room.  
"Where's Piper?" Paige asked.  
"I'm right here Paige." Piper answered.  
Leo hears the elders calling him.  
"I have to go but I'll be back." Leo said.  
Piper smiles and walks upstairs. Leo orbs up to the elders. Phoebe and Paige walk into the kitchen. Chris orbs into the kitchen.  
"How exactly are you going to make sure that you're born?" Chris asked.  
"I'll figure out later." Wyatt answered.  
Wyatt orbs out.  
"I haven't finished talking to you so get back here now Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." Chris yelled.  
Wyatt orbs in.  
"I told you to if you want to be born that you've got be more careful Christopher Perry Halliwell." Wyatt said.  
Piper walks into the room.  
"Did you just say Halliwell?" Piper asked.  
Wyatt glares at Chris.  
"Um…It is such a crime if I did say Halliwell." Wyatt answered.  
Chris gets far off look.  
"Are you okay Chris?" Piper asked.  
"I'm not sure because the feeling I had is getting stronger." Chris answered.  
"Chris, I think you should go home and I'll take of things here." Wyatt said.  
"I don't want to leave you here alone." Chris replied.  
All of a sudden the future Leo's voice comes into Chris's head.  
"Chris, get back here now because we've got a major problem." Leo said.  
Chris stares at wall.  
"What just happen Christopher?" Wyatt asked.  
"It's not possible because he can't do that." Chris answered.  
"What are you talking about?" Wyatt asked.  
"I just heard dad's voice in my head." Chris answered.  
Wyatt looks at Chris.  
"That's not possible because Leonardo Wyatt isn't telepathic." Wyatt whispered.  
"If dad knew that you just said he's real name he flipped out." Chris said.  
"Are you going to back to the future?" Wyatt asked.  
"Yeah I think it would be a good idea because mom needs me." Chris answered.  
Wyatt hugs Chris.  
"Can you say hi to mom for me?" Wyatt asked.  
"Yeah of course Wyatt." Chris answered.  
"I thought dad was evil in the future." Wyatt said.  
"Well I guess our mother and aunts found a way to turn him good again." Chris said.  
Chris sighs.  
"What are you waiting for Chris?" Wyatt asked.  
"I just forgot what the spell was for a minute." Chris answered.  
"Oh well that's okay." Wyatt said.  
"A time for everything, And everything its place, Return what has been moved, through time and space." Chris replied.  
Chris disappears into a flash of blue light. Piper lets a sigh.  
"What's wrong Piper?" Wyatt asked.  
"It's nothing Wyatt." Piper answered.  
Leo orbs in, he sneaks up behind Piper and wraps his arms around her.  
"Are you sure you're okay Piper?" Leo asked.  
"I'm just find Leo so stop worrying." Piper answered.  
"Piper, I know that you're not telling me the truth." Leo said.  
"Alright Leo, I've got a headache." Piper replied.  
Wyatt sits on the sofa.  
"What's wrong with you Wyatt?" Leo asked.  
"I was going to tell my brother to find something out for me." Wyatt answered.  
Leo looks around and notices that Chris is nowhere to found.  
"Why did Chris go?" Leo asked.  
"Chris went back to the future." Wyatt answered.  
Leo smiles and tightens his grip on Piper.  
"I need to talk you alone later Piper." Leo whispered.  
"Alright Leo." Piper said.  
Wyatt shakes his head and orbs up to the attic. Leo and Piper exchange looks. Wyatt starts flipping throw the book of shadows.  
"I don't exactly what I'm looking for and I don't think there's a spell that will make sure that I'm conceived." Wyatt said.  
Phoebe hears Wyatt and she walks into the attic.  
"Um…Wyatt you're right there's no spell for that but don't worry because those things have to happen on their way and believe it will." Phoebe replied.  
Wyatt smiles and hugs his aunt.  
"Thanks Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt said.  
Phoebe smiles and walks downstairs. Leo is still holding Piper in his arms.


	8. A Magical Evening

Chapter Eight  
A Magical Evening

Its a few hours later now. Wyatt is sleeping on the sofa. Phoebe and Paige are in their rooms. Leo and Piper are on the balcony outside their room. Piper looks up at Leo and starts to shiver.  
"Are you cold Piper?" Leo asked.  
"Yes, Leo I am because it's not warm out here."Piper answered.  
Leo laughed.  
"We can go inside you know." Leo said.  
Leo walks into the room with Piper right behind him. Piper sits on the bed and motions to Leo to join her. Leo walks over and sits on the bed next to Piper. Piper leans and kisses Leo like there's no tomorrow. The kiss is so powerfully that it makes Leo fall off the bed onto the floor.  
"Are you okay Leo?" Piper asked.  
Leo stands up and sits back on the bed.  
"Yeah I'm fine but there is something that I want to know." Leo answered.  
"What is it Leo?" Piper asked.  
"I want to where that kiss came from because you've never kissed me like that before." Leo answered.  
Piper smiles.  
"I'm not sure Leo." Piper said.  
"Oh well that's okay." Leo replied.  
Piper looks straight into Leo's blue eyes.  
"We are alone now so what's did want to talk me about." Piper said.  
Leo sighs deeply.  
"It's now or never Leonardo Wyatt…so just ask her already the worse she could say is no." Leo thinks to himself.  
"Are you in there Leo?" Piper asked.  
"Uh…yeah I was just thinking." Leo answered.  
"What were thinking about?" Piper asked.  
"I was thinking about something that I've been putting off asking you for quite sometime." Leo answered.  
Piper looks at Leo confused.  
"Umm… I don't understand Leo." Piper said.  
Leo smiles, he jumps over the bed and walks over to Piper's side of the bed. Piper looks at Leo. Leo opens the dresser and takes a small velvet box out of the top drawer. Piper looks at the box with a puzzled look on her face. Leo kneels on the floor in front of Piper and he opens up the box to relive a 10kt gold diamond ring. Piper stares at the ring.  
"Piper Halliwell, you know that I love, you're everything to me, in that time we were apart I realized just how special you are to me and I don't want lose again because I couldn't bare it." Leo replied.  
Piper looks at Leo.  
"I had no idea that you felt that way Leo." Piper said.  
Leo smiled.  
"Will you marry me Piper Halliwell?" Leo asked.  
Piper's mouth drops open from shock.  
"Oh my gosh Leo, of course I'll marry you." Piper answered as tear rolls down her cheek.  
Leo wipes the tear away from Piper's cheek with his thumb. Leo smiles and slips the ring onto Piper's hand. Piper stares down at her hand for seems like forever. Leo starts to kiss Piper breaking her thoughts of the ring and what just happened. Piper grins a little. Leo keeps on kissing Piper. All of sudden Piper pulls away.  
Leo looks at Piper.  
"Why did you pull away like that?" Leo asked.  
"Um…Leo I know where this is heading." Piper answersed  
Leo smiles at Piper.  
"That's the whole point." Leo said.  
Piper stares at Leo.  
"Are you sure we should do this Leo?" Piper asked.  
"Yes, Piper I'm sure because I love you." Leo answered.  
Piper looks into Leo's blue eyes.  
"But what if?" Piper asked looking away.  
"If it does than we just have deal with it." Leo answered.  
Piper smiles and kisses Leo. Leo pulls Piper into his arms and starts to kiss her again. Piper grins again but this time she doesn't pull away. Leo stops and kisses Piper on the nose.  
Leo starts to tickle Piper.  
"Leo Wyatt cut that out." Piper yelled.  
Phoebe hears Piper scream at Leo. All of a sudden there is a knock at Phoebe's door.  
"It's open." Phoebe said.  
Paige walks into Phoebe's room.  
"What do you suppose is going on with those two?" Paige asked.  
"I don't want to know." Phoebe answered.  
Wyatt is standing in the doorway of Phoebe's room.  
"I know what's going on." Wyatt said.  
Phoebe and Paige look at their nephew.  
"Oh I know now." Paige replied.  
Phoebe smiled.  
~Meanwhile back in Leo and Piper's room~  
Leo and Piper are kissing more passionately now. This continues for a few more hours and than Piper falls asleep in Leo's arms.  
Leo lays there for awhile and watches Piper sleep.  
"I will always love you Piper Halliwell." Leo whispered.  
Piper smiled in her sleep. Leo drifts off to sleep. Paige is first one up in the morning and she is sitting at kitchen table when Leo orbs in.  
"Have fun with Piper last night?" Paige asked.  
"Yeah I did." Leo answered. Phoebe walks into kitchen. Piper walks into the room. Leo orbs up behind Piper and pulls her into his arms.  
'Good morning Piper." Leo whispered.  
"Same to you Leo." Piper said.  
Piper and Leo start to kiss passionately. Paige rolls her eyes.  
"Do you have be like that so early in the morning?" Paige asked.  
"We love each other Paige." Leo answered.  
"I really don't want to see that so early in the morning." Paige said.  
Paige orbs out.  
"We should try to find Paige a boyfriend." Leo replied.  
Piper stares at Leo.  
"Yeah you're right Leo." Piper said.  
Leo kisses Piper. Piper looks at Leo with that smile of hers. Leo blushes a little.  
"Why did you blush Leo?" Piper asked.  
"I blushed because that smile of yours is so beautiful." Leo answered.  
Piper hits Leo.  
"Leo, stop acting funny." Piper said.  
Leo smiles.  
"Piper, I meant it." Leo replied.  
Phoebe walks into room humming to herself.  
"It looks like you're happy Phoebe." Piper said.  
Phoebe doesn't answer and smiles from ear to ear.  
"Are you in there?" Leo asked.  
Phoebe looks at Leo and Piper.  
"Yeah I was just thinking about Isaiah." Phoebe answered.  
Leo and Piper exchange looks.  
"You really like him don't you." Piper said.  
Phoebe nods her head.  
"Have you told him that you're a witch yet?" Leo asked.  
"No, I haven't told him yet Leo because I'm scared that he will break up with me." Phoebe answered.


End file.
